The Plan
by JellyBeanDiva
Summary: Danny and Lindsay are finally ready for a relationship... until Lindsay comes up with The Plan. Will Danny be able to survive? DL
1. Professional Flirting

"Haven't you noticed?" Stella asked Lindsay casually.

Lindsay took a long sip of her café mocha, glanced out the window at the warm day outside and looked at Stella questioningly. The two were taking a break in a coffee shop down the street from the lab. Stella was staring at Lindsay with her usual mischievous and questioning gaze.

"Notice what?" Lindsay asked innocently after swallowing. Truth be told, she had no idea what Stella was getting at.

"Danny." Stella said simply. Stella looked back at Lindsay expectantly.

"What exactly is it that you want me to notice about Danny? I mean, am I supposed to be noticing the weird way he always twists off the stem of an apple in five twists before eating it or his obsession with his new gray shirt? Stella, there are really a lot of things to notice." Lindsay stopped so that Stella could fill her in and took a bite of the blueberry muffin that had been sitting in front of her.

"Come on, Lindsay you know what I'm talking about." Stella said. Lindsay looked back at Stella skeptically, and Stella shook her head and smiled. "Danny's been flirting with you."

"Danny always flirts with me." Lindsay said matter of factly. "It's a well known fact that if he's not making me insanely mad, he's flirting with me."

"Yes, but he's stepped up his flirting. He's taken it to the next level." Stella quipped between sips of coffee.

"Taken it to the next level?" Lindsay asked, rolling her eyes. "You make him sound like a professional athlete or something."

"No, I'm serious Lindsay!" Stella exclaimed. "Ever since you broke up with Kirk, he's stepped up his flirting. And have you noticed that we haven't heard about Danny and his flavor of the week recently. Flack says he hasn't been out on a date in close to a month."

Lindsay almost choked on her café mocha during Stella's revelation. To be honest, Lindsay had noticed that Danny had been flirting with her more lately, but he had been nicer too. Lindsay had never thought much of it. It was just what she and Danny did.

"I think you're imagining things, Stella." Lindsay said, trying to gloss over the subject.

"I don't think I'm imagining anything. In fact, I get paid to notice things." Stella said with a twinkle in her eye. "Why did you and Kirk break up, anyway?"

"We just weren't meant to be together. I had fun going out with him, but that chemistry just wasn't there. That and our schedules were too crazy." Lindsay said honestly. "And, if you get paid to notice things… we should get going, before we lose those jobs."

Stella smiled at Lindsay and picked up her things. Flashing a smile at Lindsay, Stella walked past her and towards the door, wondering just how long it would be before Lindsay admitted that Danny _had_ taken things to the next level.


	2. Popping the Question

"Is that from my case?" Danny asked. He walked over to Lindsay and peered over her shoulder.

Lindsay was bent over some evidence on the workbench. When she felt Danny's chest brush up against her back she felt herself tense with a sudden warmth and excitement.

"Yeah." Lindsay said sweetly. "My evidence is being processed, so I told Adam that I would help process your evidence. It looks like you have two fibers and a hair. The fibers are synthetic and the hair is feline. I don't know if that helps." Lindsay said. She turned around to look at Danny and was shocked to find their noses almost touching due to Danny's proximity.

"Uh, thanks Montana." Danny said with a smile. Suddenly Danny felt himself feeling jittery and getting warm. No doubt in his mind that it had to do with his partner.

Danny stood up and strode across the room, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking out into the hallway as he did.

"So, Montana… it's a shame… you and Kirk and all… I was sorry to hear about it." Danny tried his best to sound like he cared about Lindsay's ex-boyfriend. Lindsay and Kirk had dated for close to five months before breaking up about a week and a half ago. As far as anyone else could see, Lindsay and Kirk had been perfect for each other. But, Danny guessed there had been problems everyone else couldn't see.

"Thanks Danny." Lindsay said. She looked at Danny with a look that said she didn't quite believe that Danny was being sincere.

Lindsay started cleaning up the evidence on the workbench and putting it back into its bags. She stole a few glances at Danny, only to see that Danny was staring back at her.

"Danny, is there something else you wanted?" Lindsay asked. Danny's staring was beginning to make her nervous.

"Yeah, actually there was. I was thinking that maybe we could go out tomorrow night. You know grab some drinks and dinner. What do you say, Montana?" Danny asked.

Lindsay smiled at how cute Danny looked right now. Usually Danny was confident and full of himself. But right now, Danny was shifting from foot to foot, with his hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes staring intently at his feet. If Lindsay didn't know any better, she'd say that Danny was nervous.

"I don't think so." Lindsay said, quietly.

Lindsay could hear the sharp intake of breath and then the deep sigh that resonated from Danny. He was obviously disappointed.

"Sure. Well, then, I'll just…" Danny started, attempting to make a graceful exit.

"No, Danny… that's not what I meant." Lindsay said, quickly crossing the room and walking over to stand in front of Danny. She grabbed his hand, causing Danny to look up at her. "I can't go out tomorrow night. I have to go to my neighbor's bachelorette party. But how about Friday? We both have Friday night off, and I would love to go out with you."

"Yeah." Danny said. He rocked back and forth, standing up a little straighter. After thinking it over for a second, Danny shrugged. "Sure. Friday night sounds great. Keep the night free… I'm making big plans."

"You'd better, cowboy. I'm looking forward to it." Lindsay said with a smile.

Danny leaned in and let his lips gently brush against Lindsay's. Lindsay kissed back gently and the duo stared at each other. It was only when Flack cleared his throat in the doorway that Danny and Lindsay snapped back into reality and went on with their work as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, come on!" Flack chastised from the doorway. "You two aren't fooling anyone. When's the big date?"

"Friday." Danny shouted out, before going back to work with a grin on his face that no one could wipe off.


	3. Biker Chick

It was six o'clock and Lindsay was headed out of the lab. She had had a long day, but her shift was over and she had a bachelorette party to get to. Lindsay bounced down the hall to Stella's office.

Lindsay popped her head into Stella's office and around the corner.

"I'm outta here, Stella. I'll see you tomorrow?" Lindsay said.

"Sure, see you… Whoa!" Stella exclaimed, looking up from her paperwork to take in Lindsay's outfit. Lindsay was wearing tight black jeans, which looked like she had painted them on, a black leather halter-top that showed quite a bit of her midriff and black stiletto heels. "Where are you going?"

"To a bachelorette party." Lindsay said, looking down at her outfit. Before she had time to really take it in, she heard a long, high whistle behind her.

"Wow. Monroe. If I had known that you had outfits like that in your closet, I would have asked you out before Messer had the chance!" Flack's voice was unmistakable and Lindsay could hear the smile plastered across his face even without turning around.

When Lindsay did turn around, she was face to face with Flack and Danny. Flack was grinning wildly and Danny seemed to be unable to move or speak and was about to drool.

"Do you like it?" Lindsay asked innocently.

"As a matter of fact I do." Flack said, nodding his head.

"Well I just stopped in to check in with Stella about the DNA results before I leave for the night." Lindsay said. Stella got up and walked over to where Lindsay was standing with Flack and Danny. Danny still hadn't said anything and Flack still had that stupid grin on his face. Stella handed Lindsay the file and began to explain the latest results of their case while Lindsay flipped through a few pages.

"So, DNA comes back as a match to…" Stella stopped and glared at Flack. "Hey, Flack! Lindsay can tell when you're staring at her breasts!"

Flack turned a deep shade of red and became incredibly interested in his shoes.

"I wasn't." Flack muttered.

"It's okay." Lindsay assured him, handing the file back to Stella.

"I mean, in that outfit, your eyes naturally go there… but now I'm fine." Flack said gathering up the courage to look up at Lindsay and Stella.

"Why _are_ you wearing that?" Danny asked, finally finding the power of speech.

"Well, I assume she's going to an important business meeting." Flack said sarcastically.

"I'm going to a bachelorette party. It's biker themed. I might even get to ride a hog" Lindsay said. She started backing out of the office and walking down the hall. Flack and Danny followed, now intimately interested in the details of Lindsay and her bachelorette party.

"It's biker-themed? And you're going to ride a hog?" Danny asked. Now that he had overcome the mute, drooling stage, he found this newfound side of Lindsay Monroe intriguing.

"Hey! I know the lingo." Lindsay protested.

Lindsay had been so involved in joking around with Flack and Danny that it came as a complete surprise when she collided with something solid and almost fell to the ground. Mac quickly grabbed Lindsay by the shoulders to steady her and keep her from falling over.

"Oh, Mac… I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Lindsay immediately apologized.

"I assume that you're not headed to a scene dressed like that and that you're either going home or on an undercover sting that I don't know about." Mac said. As usual, his tone never wavered from his normal business-like seriousness.

"She's going to a bachelorette party." Danny explained.

"It's biker themed." Flack added with a smile.

"I don't think I want to know any more." Mac said. "Lindsay, have a good night. Danny, Flack… get back to work."

With that, Mac turned and walked back into his office. Lindsay turned around to bid the guys a final farewell before heading out for the night.

"You guys have a good night. I'll see you both tomorrow." Lindsay assured Flack and Danny.

"Don't get into too much trouble, Montana." Danny said as Lindsay walked away. Lindsay turned around to walk backwards and smile at Danny.


	4. Six Months

"Danny!" Lindsay shouted down the hallway. At the end of the hall, in front of Mac's office, Lindsay spied Flack and Danny talking. She walked quickly over to them.

"Lindsay, I can't talk right now... but I want to know all about the party!" Flack said, brushing past her.

"No problem." Lindsay said casually. She turned to Danny and began speaking. "Danny…"

"Hey, I'm glad you're here, 'cause we have some decisions to make. I've made plans for Friday." Danny said, cutting Lindsay off. He was practically bouncing as he talked, eager to talk with Lindsay.

"Me too. I've had an epiphany." Lindsay stated. She stood up a little taller and waited for Danny to reply.

"Really?" Danny asked. He was wondering what type of epiphany a girl could have at a bachelorette party.

"Yeah." Lindsay said, looking Danny straight in the eyes. "Come on."

Lindsay started walking confidently into the lab and back towards the office she shared with Danny.

"Okay. Lay it on me, Montana. Because then I've got to tell you about what I have planned." Danny perched on the edge of his desk as Lindsay walked over to stand in front of him.

"Danny, try not to make any bad jokes." Lindsay warned.

Danny had seen that look before in her eyes. It was the look that Lindsay got when she had some hair-brained idea or theory that she wanted to talk out.

"Okay." Danny agreed slowly. He bit down on his lower lip and cocked his head to one side, attempting to prepare himself for what Lindsay was about to say.

"I was up all night." Lindsay confessed.

"I figured. Good bachelorette party?" Danny countered with a smirk.

"It was great. But that's not why I was up all night." Lindsay said. She shifted her stance in front of Danny and rocked onto the balls of her feet.

"So, what _were_ you doing all night?" Danny asked, raising his eyebrows in anticipation.

"Get you mind out of the gutter. I was having an epiphany."

"Yeah, we've covered that. Hey, was there a stripper?" Danny asked, a sudden glint flashing in his eyes.

"At the party?" Lindsay asked, suddenly confused by Danny's line of questioning.

"Yeah."

"Of course there was. It was a bachelorette party." Lindsay said.

"Was he as good looking as me?" Danny asked with a chuckle.

"He was probably better looking than you, Danny, he was a professional male stripper." Lindsay countered with a smile.

Danny shook his head in disbelief. If he had ever said something like that to a woman, he would have received a swift slap across the face.

"Way to bring a guy down, Montana. You know, at least when we're asked, men know how to answer that question." Danny said throwing up his hands in defense.

"Listen to me. Be serious for a minute." Lindsay said. She shook her head quickly, trying to get herself back on track.

"Well then, let's just make it quick. We've actually got work to go around here and I have plans to tell you about." Danny said. He rose up off of the edge of the desk and took a step closer to Lindsay.

"Okay. Do you want to hear about the epiphany?" Lindsay asked, almost sounding desperate.

"No." Danny said.

"Danny!" Lindsay exclaimed. She thought Danny was joking, but she couldn't tell for sure.

"Yes. But first let me just clear this plan with you. I pick you up Saturday at eight. Drinks at Tsunami. Dinner at Griffin's, and…wait for it… a carriage  
ride through Central Park." Danny said, his grin growing with every word. Danny had worked hard to come up with this plan, something that would be special for Lindsay.

"I think I can top that." Lindsay said, taking a small step back and away from Danny.

"I'm listening. " Danny said.

"Instead of doing all that as our first date Friday night, we postpone our first date for six months while you see other women." Lindsay proposed.

There was silence in the office. Danny stared at Lindsay, attempting to find out if maybe he had heard her wrong or if maybe Lindsay was joking. Knowing that his hearing was just fine and not seeing any type of smile or grin coming from Lindsay, Danny broke the silence.

"Sorry?" He asked, finally getting the word out.

"We don't go out on our first date Friday night. And we don't go on Saturday night. Or for another six months. In the meantime, you see other women." Lindsay clarified. As she did, she slowly paced back and forth in the doorway of the office. There was more silence as Danny's mouth hung half-opened and wordless.

"Huh?" Danny finally stammered.

"That was my epiphany." Lindsay assured Danny.

"_What_ was your epiphany?" Danny asked, still in shock.

"That instead of you and I going out on our first…" Lindsay began to explain again.

"Don't say it again. God, what's happened?" Danny asked. Less than 24 hours ago, he had had Lindsay ready to go out on a date with him and his months of flirting would have paid off. Danny still wasn't convinced that he was hearing Lindsay correctly.

"Danny, just listen." Lindsay implored.

"Oh, don't worry, Montana, I'm all ears." Danny realized that he had been a little sarcastic, but he didn't care. He wanted an explanation.

"Last night, someone leaned over to me and said "This marriage is never going to last." Lindsay explained.

"Why?" Danny asked, confused.

"Because the groom is basically settling for her because she is so different from his other girlfriends. But in the long run he's either going to meet someone better, or always feel like he _could've_ met someone better. All because he hasn't experience all kinds of different women." Lindsay said in all one breath. When she finished with her explanation, Lindsay stared at Danny to see if he understood. Danny stared back at Lindsay – his body and eyes showing his confusion and distress.

"Linds…" Danny started. He wanted desperately to understand where this was all coming from and get Lindsay to change her mind.

"I think you know how I feel about you, Danny." Lindsay said, placing her hand on Danny's side. Danny tensed at her touch and narrowed his eyes, asking silently what she was trying to say.

"At least I _thought_ I did." Danny said.

"What I feel for you is genuine. It's real. I want us to have a clear shot at this, but I don't want you to think that I'm the one just because I'm different from all the rest. You need to experience more women." Lindsay stopped, looked at Danny, took a breath and then began talking again before Danny had a chance to. "The date you planned sounds great."

"Yes it does." Danny said. He could hear how his accent was more pronounced, a clear indication that he was aggravated by the situation.

"And we're definitely going do it sometime." Lindsay assured Danny.

"Okay."

"But first you have to date other women." Lindsay said almost triumphantly. Lindsay leaned over, quickly kissed Danny and walked out of their office – leaving Danny standing motionless and confused.


	5. Got Problems?

"Hey, man. What's going on? " Flack asked as he walked into the lab.

Danny was hunched over a microscope, alternating between staring through the lens and writing notes. Hearing Flack's voice, Danny looked up and half-smiled at his friend.

"I don't know, man. I can't crack this case and that's nothing compared to the serious problem I'm having with Lindsay." Danny said with a sigh. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and then pushed his glasses back down onto his nose.

"The dating plan. " Flack supplied.

"The dating plan." Danny agreed, nodding his head.

"Come on man, let's take a break and grab something to eat." Flack said, motioning towards the door with his head. Danny rose from his workbench, hung up his lab coat and followed Flack out of the lab.

Out on the street, the two grabbed a hotdog and found a bench to sit on while they ate.

"Messer, don't kill me for this, but I gotta say something." Flack said, shoving the last little bit of his hot dog into his mouth.

"What?"

"I'm not quite seeing the problem here." Flack said. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and stared back at Danny.

"You're not seeing the problem?" Danny asked skeptically. These were words he would have expected to hear coming from _his_ mouth, not the other way around.

"Nope. Not at all." Flack said.

"After close to a year of dancing around each other, Lindsay and I are ready to start a relationship, only she decides that, due to my inability to date a _variety_ of women, she is requiring me to date other people for six months so that I know I'm not settling. Yeah, there's no problem here at all." Danny could hear the sarcasm and frustration in his voice.

"Okay. Okay." Flack said, throwing his hands up in defense. "Don't kill the messenger, man. First of all, admit it… there hasn't been a lot of variety in the women you've dated…"

"So, I've dated a lot of women and I _some_ of them have been similar. That doesn't mean that I don't know what I want." Danny mumbled. "It doesn't make me local yocal bimbo magnet."

"No, but talking like that just might." Flack said. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at Danny. Flack knew that Danny was seriously taken with Lindsay, but what was the problem with dating a few more women? Especially when the woman you want to date advocates it?

"I'm in pain here." Danny said, hanging his head. "And you're not helping." Danny made to get up off of the bench and walk back to the lab.

"Okay, Messer, here's how it breaks down. There's a woman who you have strong feelings for, and who you work with for hours a day, and days a week. She has told you, after a months of flirting and trying to get her to notice you, that she's interested in a relationship with you, but that she wants you to date other women. She's _requiring_ you to date other women. To be on dates with beautiful women who are trying to impress and woo you. And because these are women we're talking about, there might just be an opportunity for you to have sex. Now I grant you, somewhere, somehow, Lindsay has obviously lost several of her marbles, but I don't think that should stop you from getting busy." Flack talked while he walked, using his hands to gesture wildly and make a point.

Danny was silent for a moment. He paused as he opened the front door to the lab and turned around to look at Flack.

"Dude, I want Lindsay. I don't want a series of random women anymore. No matter how much great sex I might have." Danny said seriously to Flack.

"I don't follow." Flack said disbelievingly.

"Don…" Danny said. He was hoping that by using Flack's first name that Flack would realize that he wanted to drop the conversation.

"I'm just saying…" Flack started. Suddenly his face lit up like a kid who had just discovered his presents under the Christmas tree. "You know, I could go out on all these dates _for you_. That way Lindsay would think you were dating other women, and one of us would be getting some."

Flack's smirk spread across his face into a huge grin.

"And I thought I had problems." Danny said with a chuckle. He punched Flack in the shoulder as the two parted ways in the lobby to get back to work.


	6. Let's Go on a Date

"How you feeling?" Danny asked Lindsay. She was sitting on some steps rubbing the back of her head.

Lindsay and Danny had been called to a scene not too far from the lab down in the subway. They had finished processing the scene and were both walking back up the stairs when a young guy decided to mug an old lady. Danny had taken off and sprinted after the thief, knocking Lindsay over in the process. When Danny and the uniformed police officer caught and cuffed the guy, Danny walked back over to the stairs to find Lindsay sprawled across them, holding her head. In all the confusion, Lindsay had slipped and hit her head on the stairs.

"How you feeling?" Danny asked again, since he hadn't gotten a reply the first time.

"Terrible." Lindsay admitted. "I've got one killer headache."

Danny reached down and offered Lindsay his hand. Pulling her back up onto her feet, Danny grabbed both of their kits and they walked up into the sunshine.

"I've got an idea." Danny said with a smile.

"What? " Lindsay asked warily.

"You're gonna say it's against the rules, but I think it's a really good idea." Danny pleaded. He was going to keep trying until Lindsay gave in.

Lindsay didn't say anything; she just stared at him as they walked. Silently asking with her eyes what he was getting at.

"Let's go on a date tonight." Danny suggested casually.

"I think that's a great idea." Lindsay agreed.

Danny stood up a little straighter. Had Lindsay really just agreed to go on a date? His trademark grin spread across his face. Danny bit his lower lip a little and nodded his head with success.

"But…" Lindsay said.

Danny instantly let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"It's against the rules." Lindsay said confidently.

Danny sighed and shook his head. "You know I was talking to Flack about your crazy dating plan…"

"And he thinks you should be happy with it." Lindsay stated, finishing Danny's sentence. "Danny, I want you to _date_ other women. I never said you have to _enjoy_ it."

"Okay." Danny said. Now he was really confused. "Now this is just crazy."

"Do you understand?" Lindsay asked.

"Not really. But maybe it would help to explain it to me on a date tonight." Danny suggested.

"No, Danny. I want us to have a real chance." Lindsay said softly, smiling.

"Sure. I understand."

"Do you really?" Lindsay asked. She looked into Danny's blue eyes, searching to see if he really did get it. In her mind it seemed so simple. She just wanted Danny to be sure that she was the one for him. She didn't want to be just another one of his nameless girlfriends.

"No, but do I have a choice in the matter?" Danny asked. There was resignation in his voice.

"None. " Lindsay said. She smiled and stood up on her tiptoes to quickly plant a gentle kiss of Danny's lips.

Lindsay turned to walk away, leaving Danny standing by himself in the lab holding the evidence. He laughed pathetically and shook his head. Danny wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up Lindsay's plan.


	7. Tracie with an i

"Argh!" Danny growled, allowing his head to hit the table in the break room as he laid it down in frustration.

At first, Danny thought that maybe Lindsay was joking about her dating plan and waiting six months. When Danny realized that she wasn't joking, he figured that by not giving in to her stupid plan he would show her how much he wanted to be with her and she would give in. Now, two weeks later, Danny was just sick of it all. He didn't want to go out with other women, he wanted to go out with Lindsay. On top of it all, they still had to work together and see each other, and she still acted and flirted as if nothing were wrong. What kind of woman did this to a man?

"You know, you'd have a lot less pent up frustration and tension if you'd just go out with someone." Lindsay said as she walked into the break room. Lindsay grabbed a soda from the machine and sat down opposite of Danny.

Danny raised his head to let his tired eyes look at Lindsay with irritation.

"Well, the woman I want to go out with doesn't seem to be available for about six months." Danny spat back at Lindsay. Lindsay just smiled sweetly.

"I'm not trying to torture you." Lindsay said, patting Danny's free hand that was resting on the table.

"Really, because I was thinking of buying you a dominatrix outfit for Christmas." Danny said with as much sarcasm as he could muster.

"I want to make sure that this is meant to be. This is my way of doing it." Lindsay said, getting up from the table. Lindsay was about to walk out of the break room when she turned to call over her shoulder to Danny. "Oh, and since you weren't taking the initiative to go out on a date, I had Flack set you up on a blind date. Tomorrow night. Enjoy."

Lindsay all but skipped out of the break room, leaving Danny to drop his head to the table with a loud thud once more.

"So, today's the day I've been dreading." Danny said to Flack as they walked through a crime scene. He was supposed to go out on his blind date tonight and Danny was anything but excited.

"Her name is Tracie. With an "i", man. She's touchy about it." Flack said, schooling Danny on his date.

"With an _eye_?" Danny asked, pointing to his own eye.

"No, you freak… with an "i", you know, like the letter." Flack restated.

"I cannot tell you how much I am not looking forward to this." Danny and Flack both ducked under the crime scene tape and walked over towards their cars.

"You might actually have a good time with Tracie." Flack said, signing off on some paperwork.

"This isn't a pleasure date I'm going on, man. This is a requirement. I'm looking at it like a class required for graduation. I don't have to like it, but I have to go." Danny explained as he loaded his kit into the truck.

Ever since Lindsay had informed him about his blind date, Danny had had this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"So you're starting all this nonsense tonight?" Flack asked. He couldn't help but laugh at Danny. This guy would walk through fire for Lindsay.

"It's not really nonsense." Danny said, getting a little defensive. "Okay, it's stupid, I'll admit… but it's Lindsay. God love her, she must have a reason for doing this."

All the evidence and kits being packed up, Danny and Flack stopped outside their cars to finish their conversation. Flack just shook his head and laughed at Danny.

"Six months, huh?" Flack asked. He was thinking that someone should really make a movie about Danny and Lindsay.

"No. Only one date." Danny said. He seemed rather sure of himself.

"Lindsay changed her mind?" Flack asked, squinting at Danny and trying to figure out what was going on.

"It'll only take one date." Danny said. When Flack didn't say anything and leaned back to rest against the car, Danny continued. "Jealousy, man. After one date, Lindsay will be so jealous that she'll see she was wrong."

Flack laughed outright at Danny and slapped him on the back as he walked over to his car door and started to get in.

"So, you're banking on jealousy rearing its ugly head?" Flack said.

"See ya, Flack!" Danny yelled back at Flack through the closed car door.

"Hey, man. When you, uh, end things with Tracie – can I get her number?" Flack asked as he rolled down the window.

Danny just smiled and nodded as Flack drove away.

Back at the lab, Danny had hit a brick wall with his case and decided that it was time to pack it in for the day. Danny grabbed a shower in the locker room, threw on fresh clothes and was ready for his blind date with Tracie with an "i". As Danny walked down the hallway towards the elevators, he ducked his head in his office.

"I'm going Lindsay." Danny said casually. "You know I've got a date tonight."

"Good." Lindsay said happily, looking up from the computer.

"Your dating plan begins." Danny countered.

"I'll be here working." Lindsay said. Danny couldn't read her tone.

"Ah hah."

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"Jealousy. It's rearing its ugly head." Danny stated.

"I'm not jealous." Lindsay said. She leaned back in her chair and cocked her head to one side, staring at Danny.

"If you say so." Danny took two steps out of the office and turned back around to sell the plan to Lindsay. "You do realize that when you see me tomorrow, I will be able to tell you all about my date tonight." Danny paused, looking for a reaction. "And… if she stays over tonight, I'm making her waffles!"

Suddenly, Lindsay looked a little uncertain and maybe even a little hurt. Danny had no intentions of going home with Tracie tonight and there were certainly no plans for waffles in the morning… but Lindsay didn't know that.

Lindsay took a deep breath and regained her composure.

"Have a good time." She said with a smile that didn't quite make it to her eyes.

"I will. You can count on it." Danny said.

"Go." Lindsay said forcefully.

With that, Danny walked out of the lab and hopped on the subway on his way to meet Tracie for dinner. Lindsay sat back in her chair wondering if she had made the right decision and Danny rocked back and forth on the subway wondering how long he should wait before blowing Tracie off and giving her Flack's number.


	8. Be Happy for Me

"Hey!" Flack yelled out to Danny, jogging up to him at the coffee shop.

Danny had stopped to get some coffee on his way into the lab. He desperately needed something to kick-start his morning and get him ready for work.

"Flack. What's up?" Danny said, nodding his head in Flack's direction.

"Just in need of some caffeine, like you." Flack said with a chuckle. He placed his order with the girl behind the counter and turned to Danny who was waiting next to him. "Oh, hey… how was the big date last night?"

"Dude. Tracie with an "i" is all yours. I did my deed. I went out with her. Just wait 7 hours and I'll give you her number." Danny said. The way that Danny shook his head and rolled his eyes as he talked, Flack wasn't sure if he still wanted Tracie's phone number.

"If the date was that bad, then thanks but no thanks. No sloppy seconds for me." Flack said as he handed over some cash for his coffee. He and Danny headed out of the coffee shop and began walking the two short blocks to the lab.

"Naw, it wasn't like that. Tracie's a great girl. She's smart, beautiful, interesting… god everything a guy could want. She even watches Sports Center every night! She's just not Lindsay." Danny said.

"Okay, I take it back. I want her number." Flack demanded.

"I thought so." Danny said, laughing.

"So, did you lead her on all night? How did you handle it?"

"I told her straight up what was going on. In fact I told her all about how Lindsay's gone mental and Tracie seemed to understand. Then we spent some time talking about you…" Danny's voice trailed off to see if Flack really was listening. When Flack stopped walking, Danny knew he had his attention.

"You spent time doing what?" Flack asked skeptically.

"Talking about you, you idiot." Danny said sarcastically. "I told her that the least I could do was set her up with a _descent_ guy. So be happy for me."

"Huh?" Flack questioned, catching back up with Danny. "But, you're not happy."

"Oh, but I am." Danny corrected. "Today is the day that I get Montana to forget she's crazy and go out with me."

"Sticking with the jealousy plan?" Flack asked. When Danny nodded, Flack cut him off with his warning. "Danny, man, this is going to end badly for you."

"No it's not." Danny said assuredly. "So, be happy for me."

"I am happy for you." Flack said, with an insincere smile on his face.

"Are you faking it?" Danny asked, opening the door to the lab and walking in towards the elevators. Flack followed Danny onto the elevator and punched in the number of the lab.

"Doesn't really matter, does it?" Flack countered.

"Nope." Danny said. "Because I'm going to win."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning Montana!" Danny said cheerfully as he walked into his shared office. Lindsay was already sitting at her computer finishing up some paperwork.

"Hi, Danny." Lindsay didn't sound quite as chipper as Danny did. Danny thought she sounded a little tired, and if he knew that Lindsay had tossed and turned all night thinking about Danny and his "date", then he would know that he was right. "How was your night?"

Danny looked at Lindsay suspiciously and cocked his head to one side.

"Is that part of your six month plan, too? That I have to come back and report to you on my dates?" Danny asked.

"No. I was just making conversation." Lindsay said quietly, looking away from Danny.

"Whoa, don't get defensive." Danny said with a dramatic air of concern. "For your information it was great. We had dinner and then went to a club for drinks and a little live music."

"I'm glad you had a good time." Lindsay said. She quietly got up and excused herself to go to the break room. Secretly, Lindsay was fighting a feeling that she had made a mistake by initiating her plan. Lindsay slunk into the break room and poured herself a cup of coffee. She took a sip, exhaled and collected herself.

As Lindsay began walking back to her office, she couldn't help but notice a stunning, brunette walking down the hall. The strange woman was looking around as if she were lost.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Lindsay asked nicely.

"Oh, yes please. I'm looking for Danny Messer. Do you know where I might find him?" The woman asked with a smile. Lindsay took in the woman and her appearance. Lindsay felt that she knew this woman from somewhere, or at least she had _seen_ her before. It was when Lindsay realized that the woman was holding Danny's jacket in her arms, that Lindsay knew this was Tracie.

"Is Detective Messer expecting you?" Lindsay asked, suddenly becoming very formal.

"Oh, uh, no. I'm Danny's girlfriend…" Tracie began to explain.

"No you're not." Lindsay stated a bit more harshly than she had anticipated.

"Uh, yes. I am." Tracie said. Lindsay was amazed. At no point during the conversation did Tracie's sweet smile fade from her face, although Lindsay desperately wanted to wipe it off somehow. "Anyway, I just wanted to return his jacket. I thought he might need it today."

Tracie innocently handed Danny's jacket to Lindsay and turned around to leave. Tracie hadn't gone more than a few steps away from Lindsay, when Lindsay called out to her.

"Um, excuse me…" Lindsay called. Tracie turned around to look questioningly at Lindsay. "Do you mind me asking what you had for breakfast this morning?"

Lindsay realized at that moment, that she deeply cared about the answer to this question. Tracie was looking at Lindsay as if she were crazy, but shrugged her shoulders slightly and answered.

"I've haven't eaten breakfast yet today, why?" Tracie asked.

"No reason." Lindsay said. She turned around and walked away from Tracie and found herself feeling a wave of relief wash over her.

Tracie turned to walk back to the elevator and glanced over her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied Danny standing in the same unoccupied doorway where he had observed the entire encounter between Tracie and Lindsay. Tracie smiled mischievously at Danny, and Danny smiled back, nodding his head to Tracie in thanks.


	9. Karma

"Let's eat. Then maybe I'll be able to focus." Danny said.

Danny and Flack had run out to get a sandwich and were just walking back into the lab. All day Danny had had problems focusing. He had to admit, that the real reason he couldn't focus wasn't his stomach, it was because he had spent the entire day carefully watching Lindsay. First he watched Lindsay with Tracie. Then he watched Lindsay pace around their office talking to herself. He had finally settled for watching Lindsay go between stealing glances at him and staring out into space lost in thought.

"Hey. This ladder's been up here all day. I've walked underneath it, like, seven times now. I mean, how much bad luck do I need? Plus there's karma to consider." Danny complained

"You know, you can stop with the karma."

"Can't we get someone to move it? It's messing up my luck and my plan." Danny quipped.

"Sure it is." Flack agreed.

"All right, we're gonna go in there and we're gonna eat and then I'm gonna focus." Danny said, walking into the break room and not even waiting to sit down to take a big bite out of his sandwich.

"So…" Flack began.

"Yep." Danny said, indicating that he had heard him.

"Your plan." Flack stated, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Yep." Danny said, grinning back.

"You know I called Tracie to ask her out." Flack continued between bites of his sandwich.

"Yeah." Danny said. "She have anything interesting to say?"

"She told me about this morning and your plan." Flack stopped and waited for some kind of reaction from Danny. When he didn't get one, Flack decided to jump right in and ask his question. "Is your plan working?"

"Can't focus here, either. Maybe I should get back to work." Danny said, ignoring Flack momentarily. Danny got up and started walking out of the break room. "The vibe's all wrong in here. And, yeah… it's working."

"How do you know?" Flack asked as Danny started to walk out of the break room.

"I just do." Danny said over his shoulder. He turned to grin at Flack. "It's driving her crazy."

Danny laughed as he walked out of the break room. He hadn't gone more than a few steps when he stopped in a shock induced stupor.

"Hey, Danny? Danny Messer! Do you want to go out on a date tonight?" Danny heard from behind him.

Hearing Lindsay's voice and realizing what the question was, Danny turned around suddenly.

"See Montana, I knew you couldn't…" Danny began. At the same moment a workman, carrying the ladder that Danny had just been complaining about turned around – sending the end of the ladder crashing into Danny's forehead. Danny dropped to the ground in a heap.

When Danny could finally focus again, he saw Lindsay leaning over him and Flack standing behind her trying not to laugh.

"Are you all right?" Lindsay asked, handing him an ice pack that Flack had handed her.

"Yeah." Danny said pressing the ice pack to his forehead.

"You sure?" Flack asked between chuckles.

"Yeah."

"You got hit in the head with a ladder." Lindsay said, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I noticed." Danny said dryly, gently bringing his fingers to his forehead and flinching at the contact.

"I guess you didn't notice soon enough." Lindsay shot back.

"I guess not."

"Hey, how you doing Lindsay?" Flack asked, turning his attention purposely away from Danny and focusing on Lindsay.

"I'm fine, thanks." Lindsay said. "How are you doing today?"

"Good. I've got a hot date tonight." Flack said casually. Lindsay rose up from her kneeling position next to Danny to talk to Flack. Danny looked from Flack to Lindsay and from Lindsay to Flack, a bit annoyed that their attention was not on him.

"A date, huh?" Lindsay asked, genuinely interested.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! I'm sitting here with a massive head wound." Danny whined.

"You're fine." Lindsay said, ignoring Danny and giving her attention back to Flack. Lindsay knew that Danny wanted to talk with her and she was doing her best to ignore and annoy him.

"You went to medical school in the year since I've seen you last?" Danny snapped.

"I see that I can't leave you two alone." Flack said laughingly.

"Yes, leave us alone!" Danny said forcefully. He wanted Lindsay all to himself. She had mentioned a date and he wanted to make sure he hadn't been hearing things.

"Okay." Flack said, throwing up his hands. "I'm going back to my desk. Maybe _I _can focus and get some work done. God knows you two haven't accomplished anything. Well maybe Messer has." Flack added the last part with a chuckle and walked past Danny and Lindsay to get back to work.

"You gonna leave me here all day?" Danny called from the floor.

Lindsay reached down and held out her hand to help him up. Danny sprang up from the floor, throwing a hand up to the bump on his head as he did. His head was pounding, but it wasn't so bad that he wouldn't be able to finish off his plan.

"So, did you hear my question?" Lindsay asked quietly. She looked at Danny and carefully searched to see if he was okay and exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh, I heard you Montana. But I'm wondering just how many blind dates a guy can go on in one week." Danny said. He could see from the frustration flashing in Lindsay's eyes that he had gotten to her. He knew what she had meant, but this was too much fun.

"I didn't mean with other people, you idiot! I meant with me! Do you want to go out with me?" Lindsay said, emphasizing each word in an exasperated tone.

"What about your plan? I still have 5 months and 29 days, and to be honest, I really liked Tracie. I was thinking about taking her out again." Lindsay didn't catch the humored glint in Danny's eyes.

"So, you're going to keep this up?" :Lindsay asked, not believing Danny for a second.

"What can I say, Montana? I am a much beloved person." Danny said with a smile. "Plus it's almost three o'clock, and I haven't gotten much done."

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

"I was having a little focus problem."

"Why?" Lindsay repeated.

"I've been too busy watching an epiphany crumble." Danny said.

"Would you like to take me to dinner?" Lindsay asked, choosing to ignore Danny's previous comment.

"I just got hit in the head with a ladder, I gotta buy you food now?" Danny asked with mock annoyance.

"The prospect of dinner could help you focus. I could help you focus." Lindsay said quietly, letting her fingers gingerly graze the gash and bump on Danny's head.

"Yeah, 'cause you've always had that effect on me." Danny said sarcastically. "I'll pick you up at seven. Don't make me wait."

Lindsay smiled at Danny and let her hand drop. He grabbed her free hand in his, gaze a small squeeze and then walked down the hallway to the lab, hoping to focus and get at least a little work done.


	10. An Epiphany

That night, Danny arrived at Lindsay's door at seven o'clock sharp. They walked in the cool spring air to a cozy Italian place a few blocks from Lindsay's apartment. Inside, the restaurant was dark and intimate and at first the conversation revolved around the lab, a few cases and the regular gossip. Finally Danny broke their conversational pattern.

"Look, Montana, we've got to talk. I have to admit, I just don't know…"

"Oh my god, don't say it." Lindsay interrupted suddenly. Lindsay really didn't want to hear the end of Danny's thought. Conversations that began with "we've got to talk" never ended well with Lindsay. Lindsay anxiously went on. "You just don't know what to get me for my birthday? Well, a ladder would be nice. It would be handy to have my own to smack you in the head with."

Danny didn't say anything. He sniffed, closed his eyes slightly and shook his head. He could tell that Lindsay was nervous. She rambled when she was nervous. And Lindsay was definitely rambling – what was she saying about a ladder?

"That was a joke." Lindsay clarified rather seriously.

"Look..." Danny hedged.

"It was a joke. It may not have been a good one, but it was a joke." Lindsay said, trying her best to convince Danny.

"Okay."

"I'm just saying, I'm funnier than I think you've given me credit for in the past." Lindsay said this, shaking her head vigorously and trying to prove her point to Danny.

"Yeah, you've been a real barrel of laughs…" Danny started, only to be cut off again by Lindsay.

"I'm just saying, if you're calling off our relationship because you don't think I'm funny enough…"

"Okay. Stop right there, Montana." Danny said. He held a single finger up to Lindsay's lips to silence her. "I'm not calling off anything."

"Oh." Lindsay practically whispered.

"Well, first of all, Montana, I think only one of us should be irritated with the other at a time – and I've got a hunch that right now, after the last few days, that privilege goes to me." Danny paused to gauge Lindsay's reaction. When he saw that she was listening and not protesting, he continued. "Yeah, I've had a string of women before you, but I chose you. Then you came up with this idiotic dating plan, and my life has been hell ever since. But, I'm not mad. You had your reasons, and, while I thank God that you finally came to your senses, if I had to play along with your little plan to get a chance to be a part of your life, then it was worth it."

When Danny finished, Lindsay was speechless. Danny was a little unnerved by Lindsay's silence and glanced around the restaurant before finally looking at Lindsay again. Lindsay was smiling, giving Danny some relief.

"I realized today, after I talked to Tracie, that I didn't want you with other women, I want you with me." Lindsay said. The moment Lindsay finished talking, Danny bit his lower lip and grinned smugly. Lindsay smirked at Danny. "And don't think for a minute that I didn't know that you were playing me. You gambled on the fact that I would be jealous and brought Tracie in this morning to drive me crazy."

"How'd you know?" Danny asked. He hadn't expected Lindsay to figure things out so quickly. But Mac hadn't hired her solely based on her looks.

"I asked her what she had for breakfast. There were no waffles." Lindsay said with a proud smile. "And I heard Flack scheduling _his_ date with her right before you two got lunch."

"But by that time you were jealous and had already decided that your plan was crap." Danny supplied the ending.

"Yeah." Lindsay agreed. "I still say that I'm funnier than you give me credit for."

"Whatever you say, Montana. Except when it comes to epiphanies. You should leave those to the pros." Danny said.

Danny leaned across the table and captured Lindsay's lips with his. Lindsay deepened the kiss, opening her mouth just a little to allow more access. Lindsay felt Danny's hand snake through her hair and come to rest just above her neck. When both Danny and Lindsay needed air, they broke apart. Lindsay resituated herself back in her seat as Danny rubbed his forehead and looked around the restaurant.

"So, we're good? I mean, we're ready to do this?" Danny asked hesitantly. Leave it to Lindsay to get cold feet and come up with another plan.

"Yeah. I was being stupid. You're what I want. I don't know why I was willing to share you with other women for six months. Not when I can have you all to myself." Lindsay admitted.

Danny smiled. His plan had worked and Lindsay was finally all his. The food came and interrupted Danny's thoughts. Danny poured some more wine and watched Lindsay take her first bite of food. He knew the time was perfect…

"So, Lindsay. When I got hit in the head with that ladder, it got me thinking. I've had an epiphany."

Lindsay almost choked on her spaghetti and Danny couldn't help but laugh. When Lindsay was able to breath again, she stared at Danny begging him not to say anything.

"Don't worry, Montana. Unlike some people I know, I know a good thing when I see it, and I'm not going to ruin it with a n epiphany." Danny said. The look in his eyes told Lindsay everything she needed to know. Lindsay put her fork down and leaned over the table to kiss Danny again, because she lmew a good thing when she saw it too.

The End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for all the great reviews! It helps when you know that people want to read what you write!_


End file.
